


Galactic Metallic Phaser Wars

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Humor, plot generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack of the highest degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic Metallic Phaser Wars

A long, long time ago in a metallic, metallic galaxy...

After leaving the shiny planet Remus, a group of Borg fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a cosy, space space station. Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Lore, a fluffy Klingon capable of identity theft and even annihilation. Terrified, a sticky cat known as Geordi flees the Empire, with his protector, Data .

They head for San Francisco on the planet Betazed. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Data uses his metallic phaser to defend Geordi. Data and Cat Geordi decide it's time to leave Betazed and steal a spaceship to shoot their way out. They encounter a tribe of androids. Data is attacked and the cat is captured by the androids and taken back to San Francisco.

Data must fight to save Cat Geordi but when he accidentally unearths a positronic VISOR, the entire future of the metallic, shiny galaxy is at stake!

 

**Praise for Galactic Metallic Phaser Wars**

"I really, really, really hope that Data saves Cat Geordi because I love this story soooooo much!" - The Daily Tale

"A fluffy Klingon, a tribe of androids and a sticky cat - haven't we seen this before somewhere?" - Enid Kibbler

**Author's Note:**

> I was testing out an online plot generator and ended up with this. I edited it for syntax and readability.  
> Feel free to write your own story based on this plot outline!  
> To read this story on their website (it might look better) go [here](http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/wbif/galactic-metallic-phaser-wars.html).  
> To try creating your own, go [here](http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/).


End file.
